Usuario Blog:KnightGirl/Una d mis canciones favoritas (Remember december)
Versión en inglés I feel a seperation coming on 'Cause I know you want to be moving on I wish it would snow tonight You'd pull me in, avoid a fight 'Cause I feel a seperation coming on Just prove, that there's nothing left to try 'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny You kissed me with those open eyes It says so much, it's no suprise To you, but I've got something left inside Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember, December We were so in love back then, Now you're listening To what they say Don't go that way Remember, remember, December Please remember, Don't surrender...... You said you wouldn't let them change your mind 'Cause when we're Together fire melts the ice Our hearts are both on overdrive Come with me, let's run tonight Don't let these memories get left behind Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember, December We were so in love back then, Now you're listening To what they say Don't go that way Remember, remember, December Please remember, Don't surrender...... I remember us together With a promise of forever We can do this, fight the pressure Please remember, December Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember, December We were so in love back then, Now you're listening To what they say Don't go that way Remember, remember, December Please remember, Don't surrender...... Versión en español (traduccion) Me siento una separación que viene en Porque sé que quieres que se mueve en Ojalá que la nieve esta noche Usted que me tire adentro, evitar una pelea Porque me siento una separación que viene en Sólo probar, que no hay nada más por intentar Porque la verdad, prefiero que acabamos de ambos niegan Usted me dio un beso con los ojos abiertos Se dice mucho, no es ninguna sorpresa Para usted, pero tengo algo le queda en el interior ¡No se rindan, la entrega, la entrega Por favor recuerda, recuerda, diciembre Estábamos tan en el amor en aquel entonces, Ahora que estás escuchando A lo que digan No vayas por ese camino Recuerda, recuerda, diciembre Recuerde por favor, ¡No se rindan ...... Dijiste que no les permitió cambiar de opinión Porque cuando estamos Junto al fuego se derrite el hielo Nuestros corazones estan sobrecargados Ven conmigo, vamos a correr esta noche No dejes que estos recuerdos se quedan atrás ¡No se rindan, la entrega, la entrega Por favor recuerda, recuerda, diciembre Estábamos tan en el amor en aquel entonces, Ahora que estás escuchando A lo que digan No vayas por ese camino Recuerda, recuerda, diciembre Recuerde por favor, ¡No se rindan ...... Recordemos que en conjunto Con la promesa de la eternidad Podemos hacer esto, luchar contra la presión Por favor recuerde, diciembre ¡No se rindan, la entrega, la entrega Por favor recuerda, recuerda, diciembre Estábamos tan en el amor en aquel entonces, Ahora que estás escuchando A lo que digan No vayas por ese camino Recuerda, recuerda, diciembre Recuerde por favor, ¡No se rindan ...... Video thumb|300px|left Categoría:Entradas